Crawling
by punker-chic92
Summary: Please read 1st chapter it has it the sum.I put it there bc it was to long.Letty has a bf that beats her will dom save her b-4 she take her last breath?Read and Review!PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys...this is a whole new story and its much deeper than "I'd Do Anything".......  
  
Here is a sum. review if you want me to post the next chapter....please..!!!  
  
Here is the sum...  
  
Letty has a boyfriend that beats her.She doesn't know Dom and them,beacuse  
  
her boyfriend want let her out the house.One day she runs away and meets the   
  
guys but her boyfriend finds her the next day.Her and Dom have got close and  
  
she really likes him and Dom likes her,but will Dom be there to save her when   
  
she takes her last breath¿?  
  
This story may take awhile to be updated because this story is based on my   
  
friends life.It still scares me when I write about it or even think about it.It  
  
will be updated as soon as I got the next chapter.Please do not make fun  
  
of this story!Once you read it you will find out why.My friend didnt live to  
  
see the age of 15.  
  
In loving memory of Kasey Peters!!!! 


	2. Crawling chapter 1

~`~`~  
  
this has the song "Crawling" by Linkin Park. Enjoy!and REVIEW!  
  
Letty's POV  
  
\\ Crawling in my skin   
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real //  
  
I sat inside the house I was traped in.My Mom and Dad are gone and all I have is  
  
my dumb ass boyfriend that beats the shit out of me just for fun.Then he uses me  
  
like I'm his toy.I cannot believe I let this happened to me.I never thought that  
  
the guy I liked and went with would rape me,and abuse me.I hate it I can't find  
  
away out.I'm always crying and screaming for help but I guess no one hears me.  
  
Josh is always gone,I don't know why I want just run away.I guess because he  
  
will find me and then kill me.I wanna leave this place and never come back.I  
  
wanna be someone I'm not.I wish I had freedom!  
  
\\ There's something inside of my that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming/confusing  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling/I can't seem //  
  
Day after day,night after night of being beating til blood flows out this weak thing  
  
I call a body.I always say I'm gonna escape,but I never do.And each day I hate   
  
myself for it.I wish I didn't get myself into this shit!I know my friend was right   
  
when she told me I don't need to be with him.I just didn't want to believe it.And  
  
now look where I am.I'm in a house that is dark and cold.With a person that  
  
is called a man.He is gone out right now,drinking the night away like there is  
  
no tomorrow.I wanna leave,and I'm gonna leave I pack my things and go to   
  
door.I reach for it but I trun around and run back to my room.I put my   
  
things back and feel myself falling down to the ground.Tears running down  
  
my face and I can't hold them back.Once again I'm not leaving because the   
  
fears of him finding me.  
  
\\To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(With out a sense of comfidence and I'm convinced that there's just to much   
  
pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before   
  
So insecure //  
  
God help me.I'm so tired of being like this.I'm hurting on the inside and the out  
  
but I don't know how to stop it.I fall asleep in a ball on the floor.I wake up as  
  
I hear the door close.I stay in my room with the door locked and I'm listening  
  
as I sit in the dark.I can tell he is drunk because the is running into the walls.  
  
The next thing I know there is a bang on the door,nonstop.I don't have enough  
  
strengh to say anything so I get up and open the door,scared to know what he  
  
is going to do with me.  
  
"Why the hell was your door locked?"He said in an angry voice  
  
"I.....I.....I......."I struggled to get that much out  
  
"Well tell me.Damnit!"  
  
"I'm...........-"  
  
"Damnit!"He yelled as he picked me up by my neck and and punched me in my  
  
side about 5 times and then in my face 2 times.I fell to floor when he let go  
  
of me.Blood coming out my nose like a river.  
  
"Please."I say   
  
"Give me one good reason why."  
  
He picked me back up and kicked me.I thought right then and there I was gonna die.  
  
He left the room and I didn't hear from him the rest of the night.He just left me on  
  
the floor in a puddle of my own blood.I got up and ran to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
It was so hard for me to get up because I was so sore.I looked at myself,this thing  
  
known as my reflection,I looked at the blood on my face,the cuts and bruises on my   
  
body.I cannot believe this is me that I'm looking at.I wish it was all a dream and I   
  
would wake up.But I can't because I know this is all real.But why?  
  
\\ Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real //  
  
\\ Discomfront,endlessly,has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting/reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem... //  
  
-1 week later-  
  
I was sitting in my room looking out the window down the street.4 guys and 1gurl  
  
were out there in street-racing cars.I bet there life is perfect.I trun around and see   
  
him,Josh.with a bastball bat in his hand.I started to scream and he started to beat   
  
me.Hitting every where on my body,even my face.I cry for him to stop but he just  
  
hits my harder and harder til I can;t feel my body.I see my life pass by me before I  
  
black out,not knowing if he is still beating me or if I'll ever wake back up.  
  
\\ ...To find myself again   
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Witout a sense of confident and I'm convinced that there is just to much  
  
pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before   
  
So Insecure   
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall   
  
Confusing what is real //  
  
- ok guys thats all for my first chapter.I hope you guys liked it!Please review b/c I  
  
don't know if I should keep going,you guys might not like it so tell me wut you   
  
think about it and I'll post my next chapter.- ---kourtney---  
  
¤ In loving memory of Kasey Peters ¤ 


	3. crawling chapter 2

- hey guys im back with a new chapter.Im gald yall liked it,it makes me feel better!=)  
  
here is a next chapter during class today this is all i could think about.(and yeah i got   
  
in trouble 4 not listening) but hey at least u get a new chapter! so hope u enjoy!  
  
Dom's POV  
  
When I was outside with Leon,Vince,Jesse,and Mia,I heard a scream from the house   
  
across the street.It was like a faint scream so I didn't bother to check it out.I just  
  
kept on talkin to the guys AND Mia about the race that was gonna be tonight.  
  
"Yo Dom,so you gonna race?"Vince said and he walked over to his car  
  
"Yeah you know it."  
  
"But dawg,what about the new people thats gonna be there tonight?You anit gonna let   
  
them race?"Leon asked pulling a toohpick out his pocket  
  
"So."  
  
"Whatever dawg."  
  
"Dom I heard there is this new guy name Josh.People say he is really good."Mia said   
  
looking down the road.  
  
"But he anit gonna beat me.He is kiss my ass and eat my dust."  
  
We all laughed and headed inside.  
  
- Letty's POV-  
  
I woke up still on the floor.I got up very slow because I was hurting and got on the  
  
bed,I looked at the clock and the big red numbers said 6:53pm.I didnt want to face   
  
that dirty bastard right now so I went to sleep thinking about the sexy guy I saw   
  
today.He had some baggie pants and a white wife beater that showed off his big  
  
muscals and had a shaved head which was very cute.Ohhh how he was to die for.  
  
I didn't know his name but god how I wanted to,I wanted to know everything about   
  
him.From his fav foods to his hobbies to every little thing.  
  
-Later On-  
  
"Letty!"Josh yelled from downstairs  
  
"Im coming."I walked down the steps and saw him waiting at the door.  
  
"what?"  
  
"im going out,dont leave or you know what will happen."  
  
"ok."  
  
I went back upstairs and sat in the dark looking out the window.I thought about  
  
all the shit I've been put through in the past 3 years.The beating the screaming the   
  
blood,the tears.All of that put togeather.How did I make it this far?How can I   
  
make it?I mean I can't live like this forever.I'm so tired of being hurt and each  
  
night and each day I see blood and tears,and not his.Mine.'I've got to leave.'I said  
  
to myself.I get up and pack my things and this time I didnt turn back.I ran out the  
  
house as fast as I could.I ran to a store.I walked in and it was the girl I saw outside  
  
this afternoon.  
  
"Hey can I help you?"She asked in a soft voice.I turned around to face her.  
  
"Omg are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I fell."  
  
"Yeah right,like you falling can do all that to your face."  
  
"Its a long story."  
  
"Hey well Im bout to close up so why dont you come home with me and tell me all  
  
about this.Oh yeah my name is Mia."  
  
"I dont know if thats a good idea."  
  
"Why?Some one after you.ha ha."  
  
I just looked at her.  
  
"Ok i'm sorry.Just come with me."  
  
She grabed my hand and took me to her house.I didnt look at my house because  
  
I didnt wanna know if Josh was home or not.So I just looked at the road infront of me.  
  
She pulled up into her driveway.  
  
"Come on."  
  
I got out the car and walked to the door with her.She opened it up and said,  
  
"Well this is it.Dom,Vince,Leon,and Jesse anit here,but you can meet them later.  
  
"Dom?Vince?Leon?Jesse?"I asked  
  
"Yeah Dom is my brother,Vince is his best friend and Jesse and Leon and there friend and  
  
and mine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you want something to eat,drink,something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah Im fine."  
  
"So tell about what happened."  
  
We sat down and I told her everything from my mom and dad leaving to right now.  
  
"OMG.Hold on."  
  
Mia went into the kitchen and talked on the phone for a long time.She came back and  
  
said,  
  
"My brother is on with way and he wants to talk to you."  
  
"why?''  
  
"Just wait and see."  
  
"Ok."  
  
It wasnt long til Dom and the guys walked in.  
  
"Hey Dom this is Letty."  
  
Dom just walked in and looked at me.  
  
"oh shit.This is her?"  
  
"Yeah duh Dom."  
  
"Did that guy do that to you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dom came up to me and placed him hand on my face.It hurt when his smooth hands   
  
moved across my face.The pain was just to deep to heal.I removed his hands from   
  
my face.  
  
"Im sorry I cant do this?"I said as tears started to come down my face.  
  
"You cant do what?"Dom asked  
  
"I cant tell the story again I just cant ,these wounds are to deep know and I dont   
  
think there not gonna heal."  
  
"Letty.Does he know your gone?"Dom asked as he tried to look in m eyes but I  
  
kept my head down as the tears came out my eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Does he have brown hair and tall dark skin,drives a white honda civic?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dom stood up and started to walk out the door.  
  
"where you going."Mia asked  
  
"To find him."  
  
"No dont!"I yelled  
  
"Letty,he rapes u he beats you.I mean look at you.Your so weak because of him.  
  
And im gonna take care of this."  
  
"Dawg thats that dude Mia was talking about this afternoon.Didnt you race him?"  
  
Leon asked taking a seat on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah I did and he told me where he was gonna be."  
  
"Where is he at?"Mia asked sitting next to me  
  
"At the Roxy Club."  
  
"Dom."  
  
"What Mia?"  
  
"Dont get hurt.And dont tell him Letty is here."  
  
"Ok."Then Dom walked out the door and drove off.  
  
-Doms POV-  
  
How can someone do this to a woman?She is so beautiful.I didnt know her but  
  
I couldnt help but to love her as if she was my sister.I drove off thinking about   
  
everything.I got to the club and he was outside with girls all over him.I got out my  
  
car and walked up to him.  
  
"How could you?"I said pushing him back  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your such a dumbass!"  
  
The next thing punches were flying everywhere,left and right.Blood was coming   
  
from his face.  
  
"Stay away!"I yelled as I left him on the ground.I got in my car and drove away  
  
-Ok guys im glad you like the 1st chapter so i hope you like this 1......sum 1 asked  
  
If i was following the movie plot or was i just using the characters.Im kinda doing   
  
both..This story could have a good end where dom and letty are on a beach in mexico  
  
but right now im mixing it around.But im glad that person asked its a good   
  
question.hope you enjoyed this chapter look out for more and im still working on my   
  
other story! "Id do anything"..much love to you all ......and review..luv 'em all.-  
  
-kourtney- 


	4. crawling chapter 3

- hey guys ok i know i have alot of errors and stuff but the reason why is I tend to do  
  
this stuff when Im mad at anything and everyone!(well most ppl)but I'll try to do better  
  
I write at night when Im done with all my homework and when Im done doning my  
  
stuff.I can spot other peoples mistakes but I cant mine!(anit that stupid) well here  
  
is a next chapter and read on and review please.-  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I got back to the house and it was around 10:00pm.I walked in and saw Leon,Vince,  
  
and Jesse in the living room playing the playstation and talking to Letty and Mia.  
  
"Hey Dom,I'm going upstairs.I'm really tired."Mia said getting up off the sofa and walking  
  
to the stairs.  
  
"Ok."I said rubbing my head  
  
"Letty."I said walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah."she looked at me in her brown but hurt eyes.  
  
"Come in the kitchen with me I wanna talk to you."  
  
She got up and walked into the kitchen with me.  
  
"Letty,I know youve been hurt and I know you don't wanna go back to him.Your not  
  
gunna have to go back because first thing tomorrow I'm gunna show him what hell  
  
is all about."  
  
"Dom Ive never been so scared in my life.I nerver thought he would do that to me."  
  
"I know."I said pulling her into a hug.I dont know why but it seems like every time  
  
I'm around her.Its like Im suppost to take care of her and love her as if she was   
  
mine.I dont know why but I seem like Ive known her forever.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down on my bed.Get some sleep."  
  
She just nodded and went upstairs,I went after her so I could show her which room  
  
was mine,but when I got there she had already found my room and fell fast asleep.  
  
I watched her sleep like a little baby.I watched every little move she made for the past  
  
2 hours.It was about 12 maybe 1 o'colck when I layed down next to her very small  
  
figure.  
  
-Next Day-   
  
Letty's POV  
  
I woke up in Dom's big bed under the warm covers,my head resting on his soft pillow.  
  
I pulled the covers off of me and sat up stright.It felt so good to get to sleep without  
  
someone beating the shit out of me.I havnt herd from Josh since yesterday!And I'm  
  
glad.I hate him!I herd a moan from the other side of me.I didnt know Dom was in the  
  
bed with me,but I didnt mind because it anit like he beat me then fucked me.Dom  
  
was really nice and sweet,but he still was a badass,and of course he looked SEXY  
  
as hell!  
  
"Do you feel better?"He wispered  
  
"Yeah I do,alot better."  
  
I got up and walked to the bathroom.I splashed some cold water on my face that was  
  
burning in pain,hoping it would wake me up more.I walked back into Dom's room.  
  
When I went in he was changing.  
  
"Oh shit,Im sorry."I said turning around   
  
"Its ok.You can come in now."  
  
"I guess I came in at a bad time."I said walking over to the bed and sitting down.  
  
"Hey I got to go to the grage for a little while.Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok come on."  
  
We went to the grage and Dom started working on some cars and he asked me to do  
  
some paper work.He showed me how and I started on it.Everything was going great  
  
until someone showed up.I was on the office so I really didnt know what they were saying  
  
but all I know is it was Josh.He had a black eye and a busted nose.I didnt walk out  
  
there I just hid under the desk and cried,scared of him, being in another nightmare.  
  
Night after night of being scared.Day after day of being beating.Month after month  
  
of horror.I couldnt take it anymore my anger was sky high and I couldnt hold back.  
  
I ran out the office and threw a punch at Josh.I didnt care if he killed me or not ,atleast  
  
I got a good punch.He fell backwards and I threw more and more punches at him.  
  
Harder and harder at each one I threw at him.Dom didnt stop me or hold me back  
  
all he did is watch as all my anger went out on this peice of shit.Josh didnt move  
  
all he did was lay there with blood all over him.   
  
"How does this feel?Dont you wish you could run away from it all,the pain the blood the   
  
horror?I know you want to get up and run dont you,but you cant your to sore and you  
  
cant fight back.This is how Ive felt for the past 3 years.Now think about going through  
  
all this ahit for 3 fuckin years!Ive cried tears of blood Ive puked up blood.Sometimes  
  
I think you beat me so much that I have no more blood in me.Everynight I lay in a   
  
puddle of my own god damn blood.And you are going through this.Dont you see how  
  
I feel!Im tired of being with you!Im tired of being beatin,and fucked as if Im you  
  
fuckin toy.Im a woman NOT a toy!You think I like being hit everynight with a baseball  
  
bat.I dont.How would you feel if I took a bat and hit you!It wouldnt feel to good would it?  
  
No it wouldnt.You do it to me and I'll do it to you!Your nothing but a peice of fuckin shit!  
  
I hate you!"I yelled at him as I beat him harder and harder.  
  
-Ok guys im really tired of typing so im gunna stop for right now!Sorry it is short!  
  
I hope you liked it!Review  
  
please!I need to know wut u think! shout outs to all that reviewed...lots of love 2 u all!  
  
later -kourtney- 


	5. crawling chapter 4

-Ok,Im sorry I have NOT updated!But school is getting really   
  
heavy and free time anit coming around alot!I got lots of things to do  
  
and not enough time to do it!*frown* but I got a new chapter  
  
THANKS ALOT 4 THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!!! -Kourtney-  
  
= Dom's POV =  
  
WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I can't find anymore words other  
  
than WOW!!!!  
  
=Letty's POV =  
  
I stopped beating him,I looked at the blood on the floor,him,  
  
and me.Blood everywhere!I got off him and just looked at him.  
  
I didn't know what to do.I just cried.I don't know why but I  
  
did.I hate him so much but now I'm crying because I hurt him.  
  
I looked back at Dom and just looked at his shocked face.He was  
  
coughing up blood and then I just smiled.I got up off the floor  
  
and stood above him.  
  
"That's what you get bitch.Now you know how I feel!"I said in  
  
an angry tone.  
  
I looked at Dom once more and left the garage.  
  
"Wait Letty!" Dom yelled from the garage and running after me.  
  
"What?"I asked turning around.  
  
"What tha hell did you just do?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"I didn's mean that,I meant I never knew you had so much..-?"  
  
"So much what?"  
  
"Power.When I first saw you,you looked like you couldn't hurt   
  
anyone like that."  
  
"What just because I'm a girl I can't fight?"  
  
"No thats not what Im saying,I saying where did all that anger  
  
come from?"  
  
"I don't know.I couldn't take it anymore.I'm tired of being  
  
hit all the time and I wanted him to feel the same pain I  
  
have for the past 3 years!"I said as my voice stared to rave  
  
louder.  
  
= Later on =  
  
It was 6:00pm and we havn't heard from Josh!*thank god*I was  
  
watching tv with Mia and Vince.I didn't know where Leon,Jesse,  
  
and Dom were.When Dom and I got home we had told everybody  
  
what happened and everybody was like 'Oh shit I'm not gonna  
  
mess with Letty!' It was funny and everybody laughed!  
  
"Hey Let,I'm gonna go start supper,do you wanna help?"Mia asked  
  
in her always sweet voice.  
  
"Nah,I think I'm gonna pass,I'm gonna go upstairs and rest.I'm  
  
so tired!"  
  
"Ok,I'll call ya when it's done."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I went upstairs and lay down on the bed.Remembering what happened  
  
today.My thoughts were getting beigger and bigger and I couldn't  
  
take it anymore I have to get out,I have to leave.I got up   
  
and put on my jacket and went running down the stairs and out  
  
the front door,slamming it behind me.Leon or Mia didn't say  
  
anything and I didn't care.I was running fast down the sidewalk  
  
and I saw so many things pass through in my head.The events of  
  
today and everyday before that.I was so scared.I stared to cry   
  
and it started to rain.It got really hard to see with it rainning  
  
so hard.I couldn'e see anything.I was running even faster and then  
  
I tripped on something.I fell to the ground and I cut my face on  
  
a little rock.I couldn't move.I just lay there until someone  
  
picked me up.Then the person pulled a knife out his pocket and  
  
put it to my throat.  
  
"Please stop!"I said trying to yell.  
  
"Stop.You want me to stop?I can't stop I don't know how."The  
  
man spoke and right then I knew it was Josh and I knew I wasn't  
  
gonna see tomorrow.  
  
"You thought I wasnt gonna be able to move or have enough   
  
power to do anything.Well guess what?Look I'm here and I'm  
  
gonna kill you.And I'm not gonna stop."He pushed the knife   
  
into my throat harder and harder.Blood started to come from my  
  
neck and I just closed my eyes and didn't say anything,knowing  
  
it wouldn't help.I just thought about Dom and the guys well Mia  
  
too.It seemed as if my life was over when.....................  
  
-Ok sorry to cut you off but I just had to!*evil smile* haha  
  
well next chapter will be soon so you want be guessing for along   
  
time! LOL....REVIEW PLEASE! oh yeah by the way thanks for the  
  
reviews once again!!! they make me feel better!lol!!!! - kourt- 


	6. Crawling chapter 5

..........I herd heavy footstepts and then a gunshot.He let go of the knife and fell to the   
  
ground.I stood there for like 30 seconds,shaking like crazy and then I fell down crying slient  
  
tears.The person came up to me and bent down and held me.  
  
"Shhhhhhh.It's gonna be ok,your alright now."  
  
But my tears just came down even more as Dom told me it was gonna be ok.  
  
He picked me up and left Josh there he got the gun and went home.Holding me close to him.  
  
I felt so safe,but I didn't feel loved,like no one loved me or cared for me or needed me.As my  
  
tears went away Dom kissed my cheek and opened the door and went in.Dom took me over to the sofa and  
  
laid me down on it.Mia came running out the kitchen and then stopped dead in her tracks and fell to the  
  
floor crying.Dom helped her up and she walked over to me and said,  
  
"Omg Letty are you okay?What happened?"  
  
"Im fine now."i said trying hard to talk.  
  
"Let me go and get a wet washcloth so i can get the blood off u."She said standing up.  
  
Leon,Vince,and Jesse came running down the stairs.  
  
"Whats all the crying about?"Jesse asked  
  
"Nothing,go back upstairs."Dom saod not taking his eyes off me as if I might get up and run away.  
  
"But...-"Leon said getting cut off  
  
"Dont but me just go NOW!"  
  
Leon Jess and Vince went back upstairs and Dom got up.  
  
"I'm takin her upstairs so she can get some rest."Dom said picking me up.  
  
"Ok."Mia said in a sad soft voice."  
  
Dom ttok me upstairs and put me on his bed.He went to the bath room and washed the gun,and then he came back with  
  
a wet washcloth and the sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"Let me see your neck."He said he a deep voice  
  
I lifted me head and he washed the cut.It hurt really bad and when he toucked it,it just made it worse, but yet   
  
it didn hurt.  
  
"I think it will be ok.Wait right here I'm gonna so get some healing ointment."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I waited for about 5 minutes and then he came back in the room and sat down next to me.He rubbed the cold ointment  
  
on my wound.  
  
"You should lay down and get some sleep."He said in a low deep voice.  
  
I got up and went to the guest room so I could get some dry clothes.I laid down on my bed and then I herd a   
  
knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey Let,you ok?"Leon asked peeking through the door.  
  
"Yeah Im fine."  
  
"You need anything?Some water?"  
  
"No Im fine.Thanks anyway."  
  
"Ok."he closed the door and went back to his room.  
  
I closed me eyes and fell asleep,my dreams were all about Dom.I wanted them to go away but they wouldnt.  
  
= 1 Month Later=  
  
I was doing really good me and Mia and the guys have got really close.Me and Dom got to know each other better  
  
and I trust him more than anyone else on this earth.My wounds that Josh has caused have went away and the police   
  
don't know who killed him,and since it was rainning all the rain washed away all the evidence.Ever since I met Dom,Mia,  
  
Leon,Jesse,and Vince my life has been so good to me.We don't talk about Josh and the past.For my birthday they got me a   
  
new car.I love it so much.Dom is teaching me how to street race and eveything.I love the speed and the wind in your face.  
  
Its just so cool.I love the adrealine rush you get from it.One day me and Dom went out and no it wasnt a date!We just  
  
went out to get some food for the guys.We went to get some hamburgers and some fries.Most of the way down there we were  
  
laughing and I dont know why.But it was like........I dont know.I found myself loiking Dom.I mean not as a friend,but as  
  
a boyfriend.I'm the kinda gurl that tells a boy if she likes him or not and I'm not scared to ask him out on a date.And  
  
well being me I just poped out and said it.  
  
"Dom, I like you."  
  
Dom just took his eyes off the road and looked at me.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I like you.You know as a boyfriend.You nice,sweet,sexy,and you saved my life."  
  
"Let,I'm glad you like me but I have a girlfriend and I want you to meet her.Thats where I want to take you after we get the  
  
food."  
  
"Oh."i looked down at the floor and I waned to scream.  
  
We got the food and then we went to a big house.  
  
"This is it.This is her house."  
  
"Great."I said being sarcastic  
  
We went up to the door and he rang the door bell.There were alot of things going through my mind,like why does he want me to  
  
meet his bitch?A preppy voice broke me in my thoughts and all I could do just stand there with my jaw to the ground.  
  
-ok sorry about the spelling grammer but im in a hurry and i anit got time to do that spell check! thanks for the reviews!  
  
i love them all! Hope you like! -kourtney- 


	7. crawling chapter 6

Letty's POV  
  
Holy fuck! Ok I know Dom likes the wild chics but he just went to far.  
  
Ok she is a blonde haired bule eyed skinny tookpick!In a red mini skirt   
  
and a black tube top.Can you say bitch?BITCH!   
  
"Hi my name is Kayla."She said holding out her hand.  
  
"Yeah my name is Letty."  
  
"Yeah,I've herd so much about you.Sounds like you had a rough life."  
  
"Yeah dont bring back the memories."  
  
"Oh Im sorry."  
  
Oh my God how I just wanted to choke her with that preppy bitch voice.  
  
"Come in,would you like anything?"  
  
"No Im fine."Dom said making his way through.  
  
"Yeah how bout a knife so I can stab you."I said under my breath.  
  
"So Dom are we still going out tonight?"She asked putting an arm around   
  
him waist.  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Dom can I talk to you for just like two minutes?"I asked grabbing his rist and  
  
pulling him outside.  
  
"What?"  
  
"why did you want me to meet her?"  
  
"I dont know.I just thought maybe you would like her."  
  
"You thought wrong,Im leaving."  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Home!"I said walking down the steps  
  
"Letty dont go."  
  
"Why,anyway you and "Kayla" need time.WITHOUT ME!"  
  
Dom didnt say anything he just went back inside.All my thoughts were coming   
  
back.Josh!Rape!Everything!Just when I thought it was going away.It just got worse.  
  
Why does this have to happen?Why do I have to go through all this shit?WHY?I fell  
  
to the ground.But I got right back up.I had to be strong and not let this get to me.  
  
I walked to the house and went in.I talked to Mia for a little bit and told her about  
  
the break down and Dom and his bitch and all Mia could say was son of a fuckin bitch!!  
  
She took the words right out my mouth.Ok I know I like Dom alot and everything but when  
  
I thought there was hope and a fuckin chance he has to tell me I have a girlfriend.  
  
God he just made me so mad.Mia told me I should take to someone about this rape deal  
  
and stuff but I just told her it wouldnt help.I went to my room about 11:00pm after me  
  
and the guys finshed watching tv.I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower and got out   
  
and put some clean clothes on and went to my room.It was bout 12:00 when I herd Dom's  
  
car come up in the driveway.I turned out the light and went to bed hoping he wouldnt  
  
come in here and bother me.But I guess it didnt work he came in.  
  
"Letty,you awake?"He wispered  
  
"Yeah,wut do you want?"  
  
"I wanna talk about what went on today."  
  
"Can we talk about it tomorrow.Im really tried."  
  
"No I wanna talk about it tonight."  
  
I sighed and turned over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you act like that?"  
  
"What to Kayla?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dom I really like you,I mean I really like you and I cant pretend that Im fine with you  
  
having a girlfriend.It kinda hurts no I mean it does hurt.When I told you I liked you   
  
I thought maybe you liked me too.And you showing feelings didnt help.I thought I had a   
  
chance and then you stab a knife in my back and saying I have a girlfriend and I want you  
  
to meet her."  
  
Dom sat down on the foot of the bed and put his head in his hands and said,  
  
"Letty I love you as if you were my sister,but you as my girlfriend,I dont know.Its   
  
been so crazy,and I dont know."  
  
"Dom its simple.Do you like me or not?"  
  
"Yes.No.I dont know."  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Letty I like you but I have a good thing going with Kayla and I dont want to break  
  
her heart."  
  
"Oh so you can break mine but not hers."  
  
"Im not saying that its just I really like both of you."  
  
"Yeah wutever."  
  
Dom got up and left the room.I had tears coming from my face but I laid back down and fell  
  
asleep.  
  
-thanks guys for the reviews I love them all !!!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!! love  
  
ya all! ;) -kourtney- 


	8. crawling chapter 7

-Dom's POV-  
  
I went to my room thinking about Letty and Kayla.I liked them alot   
  
but which one did I like more?Kayla is fun to be around and she  
  
is really cute.Letty is hot as hell,bad ass,down to earth,and she   
  
is one of the coolest people I know.Right then and there all my   
  
thoughts of Kayla went away and Letty was the only one in my head.  
  
I went in my room and laid down on my bed and fell asleep thinking  
  
of Letty.  
  
-The next day-  
  
I woke up still thinking of Letty.I walked out my room and went to   
  
the bathroom and took a hot shower.Putting clean clothes on my  
  
body and walking out,I went outside and got in my car.Pulling  
  
out my driveway and driving to Kayla's.I got to her house and  
  
saw her sitting on the porch.I got out my ca and went up to her.  
  
"Hey Dommy."she said  
  
"Hey......Kayla I need to talk to you."  
  
"I dont like those words."  
  
"I dont either but I got to do this."I said taking a seat next to  
  
her.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I think its time we move on.You know you dont need me.You got  
  
lots of guys throwing them selves at you.Why do you wanna chose me?  
  
Im nothing just a guy."  
  
"Dom I like you alot.And I dont want you to break up with me.But  
  
thats you and I cant stop you."  
  
"Thanks Kayla for understanding,I just need some time to be alone."  
  
"Yeah."She smiled and I gave her a smile back and then I stood up   
  
and left.  
  
I couldnt wait to get home.Since I know who I like I wanna tell her  
  
so bad.I got to the house and went in.  
  
"Hey Mia."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where is Let?"  
  
"I think she is upstairs,where she spends most of her time."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
"Ooooooook."  
  
I walked to her room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."She said  
  
"hey Let."  
  
She was on the bed reading a book,and she turned around and faced  
  
me.  
  
"What you reading?"  
  
"Endless Life."  
  
"Sounds...-"  
  
"its stupid.So what do you want.I mean you already hurt me,you dont  
  
need to do all that over again."  
  
"Letty I like you.Ok,I broke it off with Kayla.I couldnt get you   
  
out my head last night and today.I just...-"  
  
"You just what?I mean yesterday it was 'I got a girlfriend and I   
  
like her alot.'and today is 'i like you letty,i dont go with   
  
kayla anymore.'"  
  
"Letty I thought alot last night and today.I really like you.Your  
  
down to earth,you hot as hell,your sweet but still a bad ass,and  
  
dont get me wrong I like that in a woman.And Kayla is just cute  
  
and fun to be around.And your everything."  
  
Before she said anything,I bent down a kissed her,she kissed me  
  
back and I wasnt expecting it but she did.We broke apart and she  
  
said,  
  
"One chance."  
  
I smiled and kissed her back.  
  
-ok hope ya like it! review please , it only takes up a minute  
  
or two of your time.! [lol] lots of love to ya all! -kourtney- 


	9. im sorry! got bad news! read and find ou...

sorry but i cant update for a while because im moving and also family problems.  
  
thanks for the reviews i loved them all.and i have been writing alot of  
  
new stories so when i get back look out for some new ones.thanks alot for  
  
everything.the good and the bad reviews.lots of love to u all....  
  
~~~~ kourtney~~~~ 


	10. carwling chapter 8

"Come on Dominic!"Mia yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Leon and Letty were outside waiting in the car.Vince and Jesse were at the garage.And Mia  
  
was yelling at Dom (like always)Dom walked down stairs and said,  
  
"You dont need to yell at me like that i was coming."  
  
"Yeah right.Come on."  
  
Dom and Mia walked outside to the car.Leon and Letty were talking about cars (like always)  
  
"Yeah u remember2 weeks ago when me and you were at the garage and Vince was working on that   
  
Mustang and he pulled on something and oil went everywhere and Dom went over and sliped on oil   
  
and triped Vince and they got in to fight."Letty said laughing really hard  
  
"Yeah that was the day I thought u were going to dir cause u were laughing so hard."  
  
Dom got in the car.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
Letty and Leon just busted out laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.Never mind."Leon said   
  
"Can we go now?"Mia asked  
  
"Dom looked at mis and said,  
  
"Chill out gurl.were gunna get there."  
  
"Yeha but not on time."  
  
"Yeha we are."  
  
"Wutever."  
  
"Dont wutever me."  
  
"Wutever."  
  
"Uh i hate to break the brother and sister wutever convo but where are we going?"Leon said  
  
Letty started laughing and then she just stopped.  
  
"Yeah where r we going?"  
  
Dom turned around and asked,  
  
"What have u been drinking?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Were going to a car show but if dont dont go now were not gunna get there in time."Mia said  
  
"Oh ok.cool.i knew that."  
  
"Yeha right u dont even know wut day it is."  
  
"Yeah i do."  
  
"Wut day then?"  
  
"The second day Dom and I have been going out."  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
Dom drove out the driveway and went to the car show.They got to the car show and Mia and Dom   
  
got out and then Leon.Letty was about to get out but Dom got in the car and shut the door.  
  
"Hey i was about to get out."  
  
"I know."Letty smiled and it became a devilish smile when Dom climbed in the back seat with  
  
her.  
  
"You know I love ya."Dom said  
  
Letty climbed on top of dom traping him inbetween her legs.  
  
"Yeah I do."Letty kissed Dom and he kiss back.  
  
"Yo baby dolls this is a car show not a make out show."Leon said as he opened the car door.  
  
"DAMNIT LEON."Dom yelled  
  
"Theres no need in yelling.Theres always tonight."Letty said getting up off him and getting out   
  
the car.  
  
Dom just rubbed his head and got out.Leon and mia went looking around while Dom and Letty made  
  
a bet with some guy.  
  
"I bet 3 grand i can beat ur car."Dom told the owner.  
  
"U really think ur car can beat my 04'Mustang with 2 tanks of nitro?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wut kinda car u got?"  
  
"Mazda RX-7 with -"  
  
"Meet me on Crown street,mid-night.we'll see who the best man wins."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh yeah and bring ya gurl.cause if i win i get the money and a date with her."  
  
Letty looked as if she could kill someone.  
  
"Ok I can do that."Dom and Letty walked away.  
  
"Im gunna fuckin kill u!"  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because i just am."  
  
"Dont worry,he anit gunna win and anyway nobody is gunna touch u cause ur my baby and I dont   
  
share u with anybody."  
  
"I love you too much!"  
  
Dom kissed Letty and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and swung her   
  
around.  
  
"You Bitch!!!"Leon yelled.  
  
Dom stopped and they both looked at Leon and the gurl.The girl slapped Leon in the face.Letty  
  
got away from doms brace and she went running over to Leon.  
  
"What tha fuck?What u hit my boi like that?"  
  
"he ask for my number and then i step on toe."  
  
"Wut?cant u speak right?"  
  
"I sorry my english is not good.I just moved here from Europe."  
  
"Yeah wutever.But u dont need 2 hit him like that,he just asked for ur number."  
  
"U should stay out of it next time.U lil mexican bitch."  
  
"Oh u can say that right.but u wanna know sumthing u would be so fuckin lucky if u gave Lee ur  
  
number,no wait,any girl would be lucky.Ur just to blind to see that."  
  
"Shut that fuck up bitch."  
  
"Hell no thats it ur shit."Letty was about to fuck the gurl up until she felt doms imbrace around  
  
her arms.  
  
"Stop it Letty,you dont wanna do this!"Dom yelled.  
  
Letty stopped trying to get away from Dom and said,  
  
"U know something ur right.I dont wanna do this."Dom let go of her.  
  
"BUt guess wut Im going to anyway."Letty ran to the gurl and knocked he out.  
  
Letty stood over her and spit on her face.  
  
"Look who the bitch is now.Bitch!"Letty said and walked away.  
  
Dom Mia And Leon went after Letty who was going to the car.  
  
"What was that?"Dom asked  
  
"Nothing.Im ready to go when u guys are."  
  
"yeah im ready."Mia and Leon said at the same time.  
  
#### hey guys i hope u like this chapter.my move went good! there are alot of cute skater boi's  
  
up here.[lol] please review.oh and could that europen chic have something 4 letty later on?  
  
-Ps.sum ppl are wondering if this story has anything else to do with rape and shit like that.Well  
  
it does.heres a lil sumthing about later on in the story.......Letty thinks her and Dom are   
  
perfect until her nightmares come back and she starts to fell unsafe around Dom.She thinks hes  
  
gunna hurt her.So she starts something that could hurt her.more like kill her.(it involves a knife.)  
  
Ok that all i can say!!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE  
  
LATER KOURTNEY =) 


	11. crawling chapter 9

Mia's pov.  
  
the ride home was quiet.No one said a word,which is odd 'cause no one can keep there  
  
mouth shurt for a minute.The deal with Letty and that Europen girl is crazy  
  
i dont even know what was going on.All i kow is the gurl talked junk and letty went off   
  
(like always).We got to the house and Letty was still hot as a fire ball.Leon looked really  
  
pissed off.And Dom looked worried.Letty walked up in the house and took the flower vase and   
  
threw it across the room.  
  
"That tha-what was that for?"I asked  
  
Letty just glared at me.  
  
"Well sorry to ask."  
  
"Im sorry.Dont clean it,i will since i made the mess."  
  
"Its ok.Ill get it.why dont u go and get some rest.  
  
Letty went upstairs and Dom followed her.(like always)I dont what went on and I dont want to   
  
know.But I do hope Dom gets Letty to cool off.I never knew some words can make her so pissed.  
  
Dom's pov  
  
"Letty what the hell is wrong?"  
  
Letty turned around really fast on her heel.  
  
"You really wanna know whats wrong?"she snaped  
  
"Yeah.A matter a fact i do."  
  
"That damn Europen bitch.She had no right in calling me a mexican bitch."  
  
"Well thats right but u had no reason in knocking her lights out."  
  
Letty just gave me an icy glare.  
  
"Look im sorry Let.I didnt mean that."  
  
"Mean what?I mena ur right I had no reason to punch her out.I just did it for no reason."  
  
I walked over to her and placed a sweet gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Everything is gunna be okay."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Its not like shes a cop or something."  
  
"Yeah whatever.And if she is Im running like my ass just got hit be the fire in hell."  
  
I laughed at her comment.Shes always making up crazy things to say.  
  
"Why dont u get some rest.Take the stress away."  
  
Letty took off her shoes and laid down on the bed.I walked out and cut the lights out.  
  
"Night baby."I said a I walked out the room.  
  
About an hour later a storm came up.It started thundering and lighing really bad.And the rain   
  
came down like a waterfall.Crashing on the pavement with pure hell.Lighing flashed across the  
  
sky like a gun being shot.And thunder booming like cannons be shot off a parite ship.  
  
I was walking into the kitchen when I herd Letty scream.I ran up to her room.I opened the  
  
door and saw her sitting up in bed,her eyes wide open,Breathing heavy.  
  
"Whats wrong baby?!"I said walking over to her and picking her up by her shoulders,and bringing  
  
her into a hug.  
  
She only cried slient tears of fear.  
  
"whats wrong?"  
  
She said nothing,all the tears did the talking.The tears stared to go away.She broke away from  
  
my hug.The hug that held her body close to mine.  
  
"you ok?"  
  
"Yeah,just a dream,I think."She wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"You sure you ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was in your dream?"  
  
"Josh.I saw the whole thing happen."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Then I saw........-"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing.never mind."  
  
I placed a kiss on her lips.And laid her back down on the bed and said,  
  
"Let,You know I love you."  
  
She shut her eyes and I went to my rrom to get some rest.  
  
--Letty's POV  
  
I walked down stairs to see Mia sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Morning chica."She said  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You sound like somethings wrong."  
  
I took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Mia I need to talk to you."  
  
"ok."  
  
"last night i had a dream.About Dom and Josh.I dont know if its a sign but dom was trying  
  
to kill me.Josh was holding me as dom pushed the knife harder and harder into my body.My  
  
mom was there and she told me to get away that dom was going to try to kill me but i didnt   
  
listen and i came over here and thats when it happened.But then I woke up screaming at the  
  
top of my lungs."  
  
"I dont know what to say."  
  
"Mia I was so scared.I dont know whats reel and whats not."I said breaking down into tears.  
  
"It was just a dream,Dom wouldnt hurt you what so ever."Mia said bringing me into a hug.  
  
Dom and the guys came walking into the kitchen and sat down.Mia and I broke away from our  
  
hug.  
  
"Why wrong with u guys?"Jesse asked  
  
"nothing."I got up and walked away,without saying a word.  
  
"Wait Letty."Dom said walking out and following me. 


	12. crawling chapter 10

-sorry i havent been on in a while.i really am sorry.heres a new chapter hope u guys like it...................  
  
Letty's pov  
  
I turned aroung on my heel and looked at him.  
  
"What do u want?"i asked in a tempered voice  
  
"Whats wrong with u?"  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"U seem like something wrong,........like i've dont something.Have I done anything to make u mad?"  
  
"No."I looked away and he knew right then something was wrong.  
  
"Somethings wrong."  
  
"Nothings wrong .Im fine."  
  
"No it isnt.If everything is fine you wouldnt have looked away when i asked u if ive dont anything."  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned away to go up stairs.Dom didnt say anything or didnt try to stop me.He knew I needed my space and time.  
  
The next couple of days were slow and boring.I was still haveing those dreams about Dom and Josh.Tuesday I went to talk to someone.  
  
My mom used to go to him when she was having dreams like me and when my dad would come home drunk.I walked in his office and went  
  
to the front desk.  
  
"Yes.Can I help u?"The old women asked me as she typed on the computer.  
  
"Yeah does Mr.Beck still work here?"  
  
"Yes he does,would u like 2 see him?"  
  
"Yeah that would be nice."  
  
"He is in room 8B."  
  
"Wheres that?"  
  
"Down the hall take a right and its the 3rd door on the left."  
  
"Thank u."  
  
I walked down the long hall and took a right and then went to the 3rd door on the left.I knocked on the door and an old man said "come in."  
  
I walked in and looked around.  
  
"Ah.I remember u.Ur mother used to come here.Letty Rodriguez.Right?"The old man said as i took a seat at his desk.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What u here for?"  
  
"I wanna talk to u about these weird dreams ive been having and about whats been going on and to see if you and help or whatever u do."  
  
"sure,go on and start talking about what happened first."  
  
I stared talking and once and a while he would shake his head or ask me how I felt about that.I thought he was crazy but i started to think.Im the   
  
one sitting in this chair and talking about my past and that kind of shit and found out hes not the one thats crazy,its me.After about 1:20 minutes   
  
he said to come back tomorrow and we would talk some more.I didnt feel any better or any different,so maybe this isnt working but I'll give  
  
it another chance.I went home to find out nothing was going on except well nothing.  
  
its been about a week and ive been talking to mr.beck he has really been helpiing but mia told me dom had some news to tell me so i guess its  
  
bad or something.I guess i'll find out later.Later that day I came home and saw dom waiting on the porch for me or someone else.I got out my   
  
car and looked at him funny.  
  
"What r u doing?"  
  
"Waiting on u."  
  
"Mia told me u had something to tell me.what?"  
  
dom stood up and huged me.  
  
"If i said i loved u and i would do anything and take u anywhere would u believe me?"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
"No."  
  
"well its true and i wanna take u to Paris."  
  
my eyes grew wide and i jumped in his arms and hugged him and thanked him many times.  
  
-Dom and Letty went on to Paris where Dom asked Letty to marry him and 2 months later they had a child.and they lived in a little house on the   
  
beach.They still race and there keeping it that way.-  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N/ hope u guys liked it..thanks to everyone who reviewd love ya guys .peace out 


End file.
